oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Creature of Fenkenstrain
Details *Level 25 |items = *An amulet of ghostspeak *A spade *About 50gp, or telekinetic grab *A silver bar *3 spools of bronze wire *A needle *5 spools of thread *If Ghosts Ahoy has not been completed, it is highly recommended to bring 2 Ectotokens or a bucket (that can be filled with ectoplasm) a pot, and some bones in order to earn them. *If Ghosts Ahoy has been completed, the ectophial will be useful *Characters with lower combat levels will find a holy symbol useful against vampires |kills = Level 51 Experiment Not needed (Warning, you don't need to finish this quest if you want to go into this dungeon. If you finished this quest you can't kill the level 51 Experiment anymore.)}} Walkthrough To start the quest, read the signpost in the centre of Canifis. After you've started the quest, go northeast to Fenkenstrain's Castle. Talk to Dr. Fenkenstrain and a job interview will commence. When you describe yourself in one word, answer "braindead" and tell him that your best skill is gravedigging. You will receive a mission to retrieve 5 body parts: *Decapitated head *Pickled brain *Torso *Arms *Legs Head Wear your Amulet of ghostspeak and talk to the headless Gardener Ghost. He can be found north of the room with the 'cleaver' in it. Ask him about his job and his name. He tells you that his job was bad, offer to help find his head, which is in a Canifis in the Haunted Woods, and he will follow you for 20 minutes, so take him north into the Haunted Woods. Move quickly, and be wary of the numerous vampires, the knife will come in handy here. Follow the Gardener Ghost's directions closely and you should reach Canifis soon enough. Make sure the grave's name matches the ghost's, dig, and you will get the banana. Brain Go to the bar in Canifis. Talk to Roavar the bartender or try to pick up the pickled brains on the table and buy a pickled brain for 50 coins. Use it with the empty head. You can also use telekinetic grab on the brain that is on the table near the counter. Note: It is actually cheaper to buy the brain than to tele-grab it as a law rune costs much more than 50 coins. Arms, legs and torso Upstairs in Fenkenstrain's Castle, there are bookcases in each west andsdfgdfsgfgfsgg sfwill find the obsidian amulet. Use them with each other to get a star amulet. bla of the castle near bla are somebla, use the bla on the easternmost dfsgfgsdgfdgfgthe blse, you won't need the dfgsfgfgsgfswill let you in from now on). Push bla to gfgsdfgsdf level 25 and 51 bla. Kill one of the want to kill the level 51, you can search the fblaaaaaaaaaaaaaa hahahahaha near the . this method is recommended for level bsfdgsdfg fgfd gfdgfdg Poop POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP YO MAMA IS A POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP MONKEY!!!! Lord Rologarth Talk to Dr. Fenkenstrain again. He will tell you that the monster tried to kill him, so he locked it in the tower. He will give you the tower key and tell you to kill the monster. The tower is located in the middle of the second floor. When you attempt do so, the monster will introduce himself as Lord Rologarth. He will tell you the true story of how Fenkenstrain tricked him into selling all of his subjects and himself to the vampires. You need a thieving level of 25 to pickpocket Dr. Fenkenstrain to steal his Ring of Charos and complete the quest. Reward *2 quest points *Ring of Charos, which allows access to the werewolf agility course, and, when activated, reduces cost to many transport links. *1000 experience *Access to Experiment Cave Music tracks unlocked: "Body Parts" Note If you wind the clock in the south west tower room you will find a Letter (when examined: "a letter, clearly hastily written") explaining the history of the castle. Trivia *The quest is based heavily on the concept of the story of Frankenstein by Mary Shelley. * Fenkenstrain is an anagram of Frankenstein. * Charos is probably a reference to Charon the ferryman over the river Styx (the river in Hades) in Greek mythology. * This was the first quest to make NPCs displayed to players to be dependant which part of a quest they were in. Prior to that, only temporary changes could be made. For an example, shopkeeper and priest in Shades of Mort'ton quest change back to affected state, even if player has used permanent serum on them (though they will become unaffected again when talked to). * During the quest, you can ask the headless ghost the direction of his head without an amulet of ghostspeak. A reference to Harry Potter's Nearly Headless Nick. * One of the books on the bookshelf is titled "Men are from Morytania, Women are from Lumbridge", a play on the title "Men are from Mars, Women are from Venus". On the same bookshelf, there is a book called "My family and other Zombies" which is a play on the book "My family and other animals" by Gerald Durrell * When you ask for a break, this is a reference to modern employment laws, requiring employers to give a 15 minutes break every 2 Hours. * During the quest, before Fenkenstrain's monster has come to life, it is possible to see him walking around from the lightning conductor. * If you read the signpost used to start the quest after the quest, it will say "AAARRGGGHHHHH!!!!!". Category:Quests